diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Followers
For the hirelings from Diablo II, see Hirelings. Followers are the new name of the hirelings that also appear in Diablo III. They have been revealed to have been improved much in the development process, including customizable skills and new appearances that change by leveling up and being equipped. There are three followers available in Diablo III: the Templar, Scoundrel, and Enchantress. Each have their own reasons for fighting and a storyline that will progress in, but not detract from, the main story arc. Only one follower can accompany you at a time, but even while not at your side, the other followers will stay with your current level so they can join you at any time without needing to be leveled up first in an easy area. The followers are customizable enough to suit your style, depending on which four of their eight skills you decide to develop. Each follower will be able to be equipped with two weapon slots, two ring slots, an amulet, and also one of their own unique class-specific item. You need to be in town to pick up your followers or switch between them, but you do not need to go back if they are defeated in battle. When followers are low on health, rather than dying and requiring resurrection, they will depart from battle for some time and automatically return. Gear and stats *The Templar requires Strength to increase his damage. *The Scoundrel requires Dexterity to increase his damage. *The Enchantress requires Intelligence to increase her damage. *Much like normal classes Strength increases all Followers' Armor, Dexterity increases their Dodge, Intelligence increases their Physical and Elemental resistance and Vitality increases their Health. *Followers receive 2.5 times more Vitality per Vitality point. *You can respecialize (Respec) your Followers at any time, for free. *Followers are able to equip weapons, amulets, 2 rings and a unique item for each of them. *Templar Unique Item - Relics *Scoundrel Unique Item - Tokens *Enchantress Unique Item - Focuses *Followers only share 20% of the Magic Find stat from the items that the player has given them. Kormac the Templar Kormac is primarily a melee warrior that can be built into a tank to support weaker classes. However, he can also be turned into a healer if you do not require a tank follower. The Templar is not a Paladin; he is a new type of righteous warrior in the Diablo universe with differing ethics and ideals. Background The templar are holy warriors, fighting for justice and eschewing the dangers that lead to cultism and demonic possession by espousing self-denial. They do not merely pay lip service to protecting the realm - they are battle-trained and experienced to a man, and the brooding, dedicated Kormac is a paragon among them. Kormac came to the order as a young man, and was quickly molded into the ideal templar, adapting naturally to an ascetic way of life. His devotion is particularly unshakable, even for one of his order, and, despite his respect for battle prowess, his disdain for those who don't share his high moral standards is readily apparent. Though Kormac's ways will not always be your own, your aims and goals align, and so he will fight alongside you to purge the world of the insidious darkness that would hide from the light of Heaven. Kormac seems to like Eirena the enchantress and to be in constant conflict with Lyndon the Scoundrel. Stats Kormac's main stat is strength , which will award him both armor and increase his damage . Lyndon the Scoundrel Lyndon is primarily a ranger, comparable to the Diablo II Rogue. He has some other tricks as well, like blinding powder. The Scoundrel is meant to be a somewhat humorous and dark character, as would suit his title. Background Where strife festers, opportunists are rarely far behind. A land caught between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells overflows with rogues and rakes, and both of those words certainly describe Lyndon. The recent years of his whirlwind existence have been spent running from place to place, conning locals, seducing ladies, and relieving the unwitting of their drink and money. The threat of imprisonment or an armed guard has never dissuaded Lyndon from living a life of larceny. Dedicating himself to a conflict against an endless stream of cruel demons and rampaging beasts seems out of character for a man so outwardly charming and unhesitatingly selfish. There must be more to Lyndon than his lust for wine, women and wealth. Mustn't there? Eirena the Enchantress Eirena is primarily a magic caster, but she will also be able to cast spells on the player to enhance them temporarily. She is neither a Sorceress or Wizard, but comes from a society called the Hand of the Prophet. Background Eirena’s mastery of enchantments and steely bravery in battle belie her youth – but the truth of her origins reconciles these qualities. Eirena hails from the distant era of the Mage Clan Wars, where she was part of a clandestine sisterhood of magic-users known as the Hand of the Prophet. When the leader of the sisterhood, the eponymous Prophet, foresaw a great disaster that would occur fifteen hundred years in the future, Eirena and her sisters pledged their lives to preventing the tragedy. The sisters’ pledges were far from mere words, and the Prophet placed the entire sisterhood in a magical slumber to preserve them until the appointed time. Recently, Eirena awoke to find herself in a world of portents and turmoil, a land vastly changed from the one she remembers. Her sisters are dead, and the Prophet is nowhere to be found. Despite the shock of her situation, Eirena’s purpose is clear: she has given herself over to a new age in the hopes that she will discover its salvation. Could her uncommon magic prove to be the key that will help you expel demonkind from Sanctuary? Temporary Followers Some apparent followers have been depicted in the first gameplay trailer that aided the Barbarian when he rescued Deckard Cain, but were later destroyed. These may indicate that occasional temporary followers may join your party during scripted events and will not live, or at least stay with you, beyond a preset point. It is unlikely these types of followers would be able to be equipped, level up, or be controlled in any way by the player other than when to progress forward. The Blacksmith and Leah are confirmed for the moment as they are temporary followers who have no battle skills and seem to be invulnerable, though they do get targeted by enemies. de:Begleiter Category:Gameplay